


Ice and Fire Drabbles and Such❄️🔥

by BeautifulOutkastz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/pseuds/BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: Series of drabbles created for Tumblr.





	Ice and Fire Drabbles and Such❄️🔥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/gifts).



> Enjoy!!!

 

A faint glimmer of sunlight peered through Jon’s shutters through the wintry skies as they’d laid abed, at his childhood home in the strange northern lands. She was still as she laid atop of him, his breathing content and peaceful as they held each other close, feeling each thud of his heartbeat as she began to trace her fingers lightly over his perfectly- sculpted marred chest. 

 

“Jon,” she said with a whisper, “..Do you think they all know by now?”

 

“Know what,” he asked with slight curiosity, his hand finding hers as he reached up, drawing her soft, delicate fingers in closely to his handsome pout for a kiss. 

 

“About us.. this, what we have here,” she said with a smile. 

 

“..Seriously love, I think we’ve been found out about our little secret. You’re sisters and the others have told me of the whispers that have seemed to float about this castle since we’ve first arrived here, and..”

 

“–And what?” he said, “...Do you think that I give two shits about what anyone thinks? I know what we’ve agreed on, but there is more important issues to worry about, example bein’ that death and destruction is slowly marching towards our direction, and there’s absolutely nothin’ we can do about it. I don’t care what anyone has to say or think about us, because..I love you, Daenerys...”

 

He cupped her chin as he gently held her, bringing her in closer, placing a searing-hot kiss to her lusciously full lips. 

 

“ _ I love you too Jonn.. _ ” she cooed, feeling all air leave straight away out of her body as he began to kiss her again, but this time with an eager, intense passion. 

 

_ So he says he doesn’t care huh? _

 

Her lips left his own as she began to trail her mouth down the muscular expanse of his chest, peppering kisses all the way down to the soft, black curls that laid encircled around the base of his shaft. His breathing grew ragged as she held him firmly at the root, her eyes glaring straight into his, never leaving, not even for a second. 

 

“So, you say again that you don’t care, my King..” she asked seductively, as she began to move her hand up and down torturously slow along his manhood. 

 

“ _ Fuck no, I don’t care anymore, _ ” he rasped, brushing away a few curly tendrils from her eyes as it blocked his view from her gorgeous face, “..I don't want to hide this anymore Dany.”

 

“Good,” she said with a quirked smile as she gently kissed the tip, running her tongue over his weeping head, 

 

“..Because this castle will soon enough hear the confirmation to every last question they’ve wanted to know, regarding the King in the North and his southern silver-haired Queen..”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo if u like it, and thanks for reading ;*


End file.
